: Despite increased attention to the mental health of older adults, the mental health status of ethnic minority older adults remains largely unexamined. This is particularly problematic given census estimates which project that the population of ethnic minority older adults will increase dramatically in the near future. This revised application is for a study that will lay the foundation for future research on the mental health of ethnic minority older adults. In this study, 64 Japanese American older adults will be recruited from two agencies in Los Angeles, California. Participants will complete measures assessing demographics, acculturation level, and level of distress. These older adults also will participate in small focus groups in which their opinions, perceptions, and experiences about the aging process will be solicited. In addition, effects of the internment of Japanese Americans during WWII on coping processes will be examined, and data on potential risk and protective factors for psychological distress specific to Japanese American older adults will be collected. Participants' responses will be compared to a model of "successful aging" to assess the cultural appropriateness of such models for ethnic minority older adult populations. Paper and pencil measures will be analyzed using quantitative methods, while qualitative analytical methods will be utilized on the focus group data. Pilot data have been collected which demonstrates the appropriateness of this methodology with this group of participants. The data from this study is important because little is known about how Japanese American older adults perceive and experience the aging process. As a consequence, the mental health needs of these older adults are possibly not being met. The data obtained from this study will provide the Principal Investigator with the foundation for a long-term research program which seeks to develop culturally appropriate intervention programs aimed at enhancing the mental health of Japanese American older adults.